October 25, 2017 NXT results
The October 25, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 4, 2017. Summary Having bonded over their hard-fought series of matches against each other, Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch finally formalized their alliance as a team, making their tandem debut against elite athletes Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. The Brit-Am affiliation looked tough as nails against the hulking former footballers, but were undone by Moss & Sabbatelli's slick teamwork. After Moss slammed Lorcan into the turnbuckles and blasted Burch off the ring apron, he and Sabbatelli combined to hit Lorcan with a Gory Bomb/running bulldog and score the pinfall. As Moss & Sabbatelli celebrated, Lorcan & Burch were reminded that no matter their level of experience in singles competition, they still have work to do as a team. Nikki Cross was not only a last-minute addition to the NXT Women's Title Qualifying Battle Royal — she was also the last woman standing. NXT General Manager William Regal entered her into the match because of Taynara Conti's attack on Cross during a qualifying match two weeks ago. SAnitY's psychotic Scot wasted no time getting even with Conti, either, jumping her at the sound of the opening bell and eliminating her right off the bat, as a swarm of the world's top female Superstars, including several Mae Young Classic alumnae, brawled around them. Bodies flew left and right during the fistic eruption. Bianca Belair spun Zeda into Rhea Ripley, hurling Ripley from the ring, before dumping Zeda, too. The intimidating Sage Beckett tossed New Zealand's Dakota Kai and Canada's Aliyah in short order. Showing off her incredible strength, Belair press-slammed Candice LeRae out of the ring and nearly eliminated Kay, only for the Australian Femme Fatale to avoid elimination by hanging on to Belair's long braid. A flurry of eliminations, including several rapid-fire ejections by Cross, narrowed down the field to just Cross and Kay. The Iconic Duo representative tried for a Shades of Kay kick, but Cross moved and shoved Kay over the rope to the floor to secure her place at TakeOver. Afterward, Regal entered the ring with the NXT Women's Title in hand as Cross was joined by her opponents at TakeOver: Houston: Kairi Sane, Ember Moon and Peyton Royce. Which battle-tested warrior will make history and become the new champion on Saturday, Nov. 18? The Velveteen Dream continues to create nightmares for Aleister Black. As the Dutch destroyer stalked down to ringside for a bout, the Dream attacked him from behind and ran him into the steel steps. The controversial Superstar then trapped Black's arms in the ropes and slapped him in the face, demanding that Black utter Velveteen Dream's name. Black refused to concede, and as the Dream tried to intensify his attack, Black broke free from the ropes and nearly wiped out his foe with Black Mass, only for Velveteen Dream to dodge the strike and seek high ground. Andrade “Cien” Almas entered the main event against Roderick Strong intent on proving his worth as an NXT Title contender. Strong, on the other hand, was dealing with issues of his own: Namely, how to handle The Undisputed ERA's seeming interest in having him join their ranks. “Cien” and The Messiah of the Backbreaker went at each other hammer-and-tongs, and their world-class grappling prowess was on display as they looked to outmaneuver one another. Late in the contest, Strong gained an advantage by clotheslining Almas to the floor, but upon tossing Almas back into the ring, he became the target of a surprise attack from Almas’ manager, Zelina Vega, behind the referee's back. Vega leapt off the apron with a hurricanrana that sent Strong face-first into the steel ring steps, proving she possesses much more than just business savvy. Almas capitalized on the assist, drilling Strong with a hammerlock DDT for the three-count. Following the match, Zelina and Almas stormed the announce desk and accused Drew McIntyre of being afraid of Almas’ challenge. Meanwhile, as Strong gathered himself inside the ring, Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly entered the scene and gave Strong an Undisputed ERA armband, with Cole telling Strong that he is “not a loser” and that he “needs to be a part of us.” With the pivotal loss to Almas still fresh in his mind, is Strong now one step closer to accepting The Undisputed ERA's offer? Results ; ; *Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan *Nikki Cross defeated Abbey Laith, Aliyah, Bianca Belair, Billie Kay, Candice LeRae, Dakota Kai, Lacey Evans, Mercedes Martinez, Reina Gonzalez, Rhea Ripley, Sage Beckett, Santana Garrett, Sarah Logan, Taynara Conti, Vanessa Borne and Zeda in a Qualifying Battle Royal for the NXT Women's Championship (12:17) **Nikki Cross eliminate Taynara Conti (0:40) **Bianca Belair eliminate Rhea Ripley (2:54) **Bianca Belair eliminate Zeda (3:00) **Sage Beckett eliminate Dakota Kai (4:25) **Sage Beckett eliminate Aliyah (4:53) **Nikki Cross eliminate Vanessa Borne (5:50) **Nikki Cross eliminate Sage Beckett (5:55) **Nikki Cross eliminate Santana Garrett (6:05) **Nikki Cross eliminate Abbey Laith (6:10) **Mercedes Martinez eliminate Sarah Logan (6:56) **Candice LeRae eliminate Lacey Evans (7:30) **Bianca Belair eliminate Candice LeRae (8:47) **Nikki Cross eliminate Bianca Belair & Mercedes Martinez (12:00) **Nikki Cross eliminate Billie Kay (12:17) *Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Roderick Strong (9:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-25-17 NXT 1.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 2.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 3.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 4.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 5.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 6.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 7.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 8.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 9.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 10.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 11.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 12.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 13.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 14.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 15.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 16.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 17.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 18.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 19.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 20.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 21.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 22.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 23.jpg 10-25-17 NXT 24.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #271 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #271 at WWE.com * NXT #417 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events